tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of recreational vehicles
This is a list of types of RVs from the article recreational vehicle. =Types= Class A motorhome Constructed on either a commercial truck chassis, a specially designed motor vehicle chassis, or a commercial bus chassis. In 1989, the addition of slide-outs dramatically changed the industry, as those allowed a wider room than what would fit on the road. Bus conversion A commercial passenger bus or school bus that has been converted into an RV. Highly customized with luxury components, passenger bus conversions are typically the largest motorhomes available. Diesel pusher A diesel pusher motorhome is typically a Class A that is powered by a diesel engine mounted in the rear of the RV. Class B campervan Built using a conventional van, to which either a raised roof has been added or the back replaced by a low-profile body (aka coach-built). In Australia, a Class B motorhome is quite distinct from a campervan, as it is based on a very large van that is, in turn, based on a truck. These motorhomes weigh up to 4500 kg and measure up to 6.4m in length. Popular vehicle makes include the Ford Trader and Isuzu NPR 300. Most Australian campervans are based on much smaller vehicles such as the Toyota HiAce, while the middle ground is now populated by larger vans that blur the definition of campervan or motorhome. These include the Ford Transit, Mercedes Benz Sprinter, Fiat Ducato, and Iveco. Class C motorhome Built on a truck chassis with an attached cab section, which is usually van-based, Class C motorhomes are often based on the popular Ford E450 engine, chassis, and cabs. Dodge and Chevy are other popular choices. A large Class C, typically a toy hauler, may be based on a larger truck such as a Ford F650. They are characterized by a distinctive cab-over profile, the "cab-over" containing a bed or an "entertainment" section. Also referred to as "mini-motorhomes". In the UK, the cab-over is known as a Luton peak or Luton body. Truck camper A unit that is temporarily let into the bed or chassis of a pickup truck. These are much favored by hunters and other backwoods travelers, particularly in North America. Popup camper Also known as a folding trailer or tent camper, a light-weight unit with pull-out bunks and tent walls that collapses for towing and storage. Suitable for towing by most vehicles. Travel trailer A unit with rigid sides designed to be towed by some larger vehicles with a bumper or frame hitch. Known in British English as a caravan. Teardrop trailer A compact, lightweight travel trailer that resembles a large teardrop, sometimes seen being towed by motorcycles. Hybrid trailer A blend between a travel trailer and a folding (tent) trailer. One type has rigid sides and pull-out tent sections (usually beds) while another type's top section of walls and its roof can be lowered over its bottom section to reduce its height for towing. Fifth-wheel trailer Designed to be towed by a pickup or medium duty truck equipped with a special hitch called a fifth wheel coupling. Part of the trailer body extends over the truck bed, shortening the total length of the vehicle and trailer combined. Some larger fifth-wheel trailers, usually over 40 feet (12.2 m) in length and 18,000 pounds (8,200 kg) in weight, are pulled by small semi-trucks, such as a small Freightliner. Park model (vacation/resort cottage) This is a larger travel trailer — usually 35 to 45 feet long — that is not self-contained. It is designed for park camping only; and while it is easily moved from site to site as a normal trailer is, it is not capable of "dry camping" as it does not have any water storage tanks and must be used with hookups. Though designed to remain stationary for extended periods of time, park models differ from mobile homes in that they are usually still sporadically moved (often seasonally). Toterhome An uncommon term indicating a motorhome built around a semi truck chassis (such as a Freightliner). This type of motor home allows the pulling of large and heavy trailers. Toy hauler Class A motorhome, 5th-wheel, or travel trailer, it is designed to be part living space, and part garage for storing things such as motorcycles and ATVs. References External links Category:Recreational vehicles Category:Lists Category:Vehicle types